Researching the Truth
by uniquewriter
Summary: Yuu perished in a fatal car accident. But was it truly Rei's fault? Or did he provoke an evil that was never meant to be disturbed? See from the beginning of Yuu and Kei's endeavor. What they learned, what they knew..before tragedy struck. CHAP7!
1. Day One Yuu: The Call

_Author Note:_ A look into what I believe really happened to Yuu and the reason he died when he did. I'm a hard-core fan of all the fatal frame games and a true believer of the paranormal. I was slightly upset the Kei and Yuu didn't get as much attention as I believe they should've in the game. So here's a story that hopefully gives them the character development they deserve.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the characters or the game.

_Full Summary: _Yuu Asou lived a quiet life ina suburban neighborhood in Japan. A successful editor, and soon-to-be husband, he was content on living out his days peacefully...But life never goes as expected. And soon afterwards, he receives a disturbing phone call from his best friend Mafuyu whom he hasn't heard from in years. A call that will change his life forever.

Together with his best friend, Kei Amakura,Yuu enters into the nightmare from the very beginning of the first Fatal Frame. And as he plunges deeper in, searching for the truth, he realizes he's entered into a place that was never meant to be entered. Secrets that were meant to be kept secret. And an evil that was meant to be left undisturbed, slowly awakens..._"I let it out." _He slowly realizes, _"It's my fault they're dying. It's all my fault."_

* * *

Yuu Asou placed his glasses aside, massaging his temples that began to ache from staring too long at the glowing screen of his laptop. He sat back in his wooden chair; the straw matting slightly groaned as he rested his arms behind his head, arching his back before letting out a weary sigh.

The blinking cursor stared back at him, mesmerizing his eyes to its constant beats of appearing and then disappearing. Despite the long hours it took him, Yuu had successfully finished reviewing the novel of one of his clients that needed to be sent before midnight of tomorrow. He glanced at his electric watch on his wrist, noticing the always changing second digits before looking at the larger digits that spelled out _10:30 p.m. _

His gentle black eyes redirected toward the window in his room, the curtains swaying gentle at the sides as a cool breeze leaked in from the slightly ajar glass door. Quietly he shuffled across the carpeted floor and stared out at the peaceful night of stars and the distant lights of the city just a few miles away.

He took one more questionable glance at his watch, and then another briefly at the moon above, before nodding slightly at his decision; he retreated back from the window. Grabbing the keys to his car from his night stand, Yuu popped out the floppy disk from his laptop. Taking his shoulder bag from its usual place beside his bedroom door, he placed the strap over his head before quietly exited into the dark hallway.

The dim lighting barely penetrated the darkness as he carefully walked down the narrow corridor towards the banister that overlooked the living room on the first floor. Turning right at the T junction, he placed a gentle hand to the cool surface of a doorknob, leaning his ear softly against the wood, listening for any hint of movement from within. Determining none, he slowly creaked the door open about an inch, peaking inside the room of his fiancee, surprised to see that no one lied sleeping on the bed.

Frowning slightly, Yuu closed the door and looked over the banister again at the living room below. A slender figure sat slightly crooked at the end of the sofa, a notebook in her hands and pen placed on the glass coffee table. Yuu smiled warmly at her and walked down the staircase that creaked slightly beneath his light weight.

"Rei, I'm going down to the office to mail off my story. I'll be back soon." He told to her as he moved closer, her shoulder-length raven hair falling slightly over the back of the sofa. As Yuu came to her front he bit down his lip just before speaking again, noticing her eyes softly closed as her chest slowly rose up and down. The faint sound of voices caused him to turn at the glowing screen of the television she had left on while doing her own work.

Picking up the remote from the sofa, he switched the power off, causing the living room to go completely into darkness. With care, he gently took the notebook from her lap, setting the pad on the table and placed the blanket draped over the side of the couch over her sleeping form. Wrapping her up warm, his hand brushed the locks of hair that fell over her face, revealing her forehead and kissing her lightly, "I'll be back soon." He whispered into her ear.

He walked cautiously around the two sofas and past the kitchen before opening the door that led to the first floor hallway. He walked forward a few feet before stepping down the small set of stairs, freeing himself from his slippers. Bending over, Yuu reached for his shoes in the third box of the shoe rack and quickly tied them on, exiting out into the warm night.

The glow of the moon illuminated the entire ground and himself in its heavenly white glow, stretching his shadow over the pavement as he walked to the side of his blue car. Opening the door, he placed his sack on the passenger's seat next to him before seating himself down and placing the keys in the ignition. His hands went around and buckled the shoulder seat belt then closing the door shut, ceasing the incessant beeping that alerted the driver of an open door.

He turned the key to the right and the engine coming to life sounded in his ears, the radio automatically turning to the news channel as he pulled out from the driveway and onto the street. The high beams came on as he drove off down the road that would eventually take him to the city.

_"The weather for tomorrow is expected to rise in the high eighties while we see a slight temperature drop in the northern part of the county. Light showers will likely appear tomorrow night as the clouds from the south are approaching. . ." _

"Rain? Didn't we just have rain here?" Yuu asked the radio as he stole a glance up at the sky ahead of him, free from any cloud as he distinctly made out the stars above. Dismissing the subject entirely, he focused on driving through the maze of suburban streets before exiting out onto the main road.

Proceeding down the long and windy path, he saw the numerous danger signs illuminated by his headlights. Each reading the same warning: **Beware of windy path. 2 miles.**

He had passed them each day ever since moving out into his and Rei's new home together.

A smile found its way across his lips as he recalled the one word answer from Rei's lips that night he decided to dare to ask that question, happily changing his life forever. The single diamond ring he had given her was more than he could ever afford, making him truly grateful for his two best friends that voluntarily pitched in their savings, even after he protested strongly against the idea. He promised to repay them back but they simply shrugged the incident off nonchalantly, telling him that his happiness was enough.

The thought of this memory awakened the grief in him as he realized how deeply he missed his two only friends. They managed to keep in touch and visit once in awhile. But with all the work Yuu had lately become engulfed in, he had no chance to send any reply to their letters or schedule a visit. Dwelling on this only strengthened the need to hear the voices of his best friends again, to know both of them were well and enjoying their lives, making him enjoy his own.

Yuu's eyes noticed the traffic ahead of him as he approached the towering buildings that surrounded the city streets and decided to flip to the classical channel. A symphonic piece for strings played softly, violins and violas beautifully performed in sync with one another as a single flute sang the melody.

Waiting a few minutes, the traffic finally moved and Yuu pulled into the parking lot of his office building where he and his co-editors conducted their business. Grabbing his bag, he pulled out from the leather seating and locked the door. Street lights painted the black asphalt in its orange glow as he moved towards the glass doors he opened with a key he received on the first day of work.

Walking through the flourescent lighted paths around the cubicles he noticed a few fellow editors sitting at their desks working silently, undisturbed. Yuu found his own cubicle and silently placed himself down on the cushioned chair, his computer humming to life as he pressed the power button. He looked around his desk, papers neatly organized and stacked nicely in their belonging folders while pencils and pens stood in their porcelain holder. He opened his bag and placed the floppy disk inside the monitor and opened the file with a click of his mouse.

Three pictures frames neatly stood beside one another at his side, one of himself with his fiancee, another showing his best friend Mafuyu with his sister, and his other best friend Kei Amakura who stood in between his two nieces. Their happy faces smiled back at him, always managing to keep him smiling even on the most stressful of days.

His editorial notes appeared on the screen and he leaned in on the keyboard to begin altering a few sentences before a woman appeared at the front of his cubicle. She remained silent as she placed a fairly large amount of mail on his desk which he said "thank you" for but she simply walked away.

Yuu's attention turned to the new pile on his once clear desk and began flipping through them. Sorting through them, he threw the junk mail in the waste basket beneath his desk, keeping the financial and business related ones. Which left only one single envelope at the bottom. Yuu stared at the penmanship, realizing the words were not as professional as the previous letters received until noticing the return address. Kei.

Yuu quickly tore the opening and pulled out the one page letter he began reading excitedly, eager to hear from his friend.

_Dear Yuu, _

_I'm sorry I never managed to write to you soon enough. I'm finding it quite difficult to escape my work, as you well know. My job as a non-fiction writer has done well to support me I suppose although I'm finding it fairly hard to get any of my books published now--"the public is no longer interested in that sort of topic" is the most common one I've heard so far._

_My two nieces are coming to visit me soon and we're looking forward to the small reunion. I'm hoping we can see each other as well, maybe some of your success will wipe off on me. I'm impressed on seeing your slight mention in the paper this morning as editor of those popular folklore novels. Perhaps you won't mind having another client? I always felt like I needed an editor but always failed to get one. Call me if you're considering it._

_How's Rei doing? I'm still waiting for that invitation to becoming your best man and I know Mafuyu isn't going to wait on you too long either. So far from what I've heard, his journalism career is going well and he's being offered a promotion at his work. His mentor is really something, Junsei Takamine. After meeting with him about a week ago, I realized why Mafuyu admired him so much: friendly, caring, and a very gifted writer._

_I'm expected to head into town soon and I'll look you up. Mafuyu said he was going away for awhile to do researching on his next project and that he'll call you as soon as he gets the chance. I'll write again soon._

_Regards, Kei_

A picture slid from behind the letter and he saw Kei with Mafuyu as they smiled warmly at him. Yuu set the letter down, feeling his thoughts beginning to drift back to his college years where he first met them. All three of them had attended the same writing class at night but hardly spoke to each other because of their widely opposite personalities. Only when their professor assigned the class a group project and placed their names together did they begin to talk and realize how much they liked the other.

A journalist, an editor and a non-fiction writer. The thought amused him as his eyes turned back to the screen, resenting the work he knew he needed to finish but knowing it was necessary. His fingers typed furiously across the keys as he occasionally stopped abruptly to read his work before either continuing or deleting them.

He lost interest in following the time, thinking he would be done in only a matter of minutes until making his usual trip to the lounge and pouring some water into a styrofoam cup. The clock on the wall read exactly one o' clock and Yuu choked slightly on the water as realized how just how immersed he had been in his work. Double checking his own watch, Yuu disposed of his cup and walked quickly back to his desk where he gave the command to print.

The printer in the back of the room began to loudly hum as it received his command, eating in the blank sheets of paper from the tray. Yuu placed a hand to his forehead as he sat back down in his chair, the weight of his work lifting and finally allowing him to breathe easier and relax.

A yawn overcame him as he noticed the affects of the long hours beginning to show and wanted more than ever to go home and fall asleep on his comfortable bed. He grabbed his bag from underneath the desk and began putting his belongings inside, cleaning his workplace for the next day.

The phone on his desk rang loudly and Yuu instinctively grabbed the receiver, eyes never once moving from his current duty. "Yuu Asou speaking?" He said politely.

"Yuu?"

Yuu's movements ceased as he recognized the familiar voice in his ear that caused for a smile to appear on his tired face, "Mafuyu?"

"Hey," Mafuyu's voice said, "It's been awhile."

"Yes, it has. I was told from Kei you were working on your next project and wouldn't be expected to call for quite some time."

A weak chuckle escaped the voice, "He always tends to over exaggerate." His voice went quiet, causing for an unusual silence to pass between them that Yuu never knew would be possible--they hadn't heard from each other for months and he had expected Mafuyu to begin telling his life's story to him.

"Mafuyu?" Yuu said hesitantly, sensing the reluctance in the reply that came, "Yeah?" It sounded distant and confused, giving the slight notation that he hardly felt like talking at all.

"Is. .something the matter?"

A shaky sigh sounded from the other side of the connection, giving Yuu a sense that something terrible had happened. His heart began pounding lightly, "What's wrong?"

"Yuu. . .something happened." Mafuyu murmured, his words nearly inaudible if not for the silence in the office.

"What?" Yuu's anxiety rising, "Is it your sister? Is she all right?"

"No, Miku's fine. She's safe." A slight fear rose in Yuu's throat as he realized that Mafuyu used 'safe' to describe her condition. Safe from what? What could possibly happen that began to cause Mafuyu to suddenly worry for her safety?

A long pause, so long that Yuu began wondering whether Mafuyu still remained on the other line, "Mafuyu?"

"Yes?" Came the startled response, "I-I'm sorry Yuu, I blanked out for a moment."

"That's fine." Yuu said, deciding on whether he should bring up the topic again or just let it slide. He never heard Mafuyu act like this before, always remembering him as cheerful and full of positive energy. Now, it sounded like something inside his friend had died. Or perhaps... someone?

"Mafuyu what's the matter?" Yuu decided to press, his gentle voice calm and yet filled with intense worry.

"I. ." another suspenseful pause, "Well. .he. .I. ."

"Just take your time," Yuu comforted, "I'll stay on for as long as you want."

"Mr. Takamine. . ." Yuu frowned slightly at the name before recalling Kei's letter, "Your mentor?" He took the silence for him guessing correctly.

"Yuu. .?" Mafuyu's voice sounded like that of a lost child, "He. .he's gone."

**Author Note:** _Fixed grammatical and punctuation errors. _


	2. Day Two Yuu: The Missing

_Star Mystery Novelist Missing_

_There was a report yesterday that a star novelist, Junsei Takamine (age 42), has been missing since the 8th of this month. Mr. Takamine's assistant, Tomoe Hirasaka, and his editor, Koji Ogata, are also missing. Mr. Takamine last made a phone call to his publishers on September 8th, regarding a research trip and has not been heard from for 11 days. The publisher's first assumed that the research was taking longer than expected, but since there were no calls from Mr. Ogata, they decided to file a missing person's report._

Yuu Asou's grave eyes read the news article over again as he sat on the couch in his home, his cup of green tea long forgotten as the contents became ice cold. For some indisctinctable reason his heart hammered wildly against his chest as his fingers slightly trembled while holding the newspaper.

_Mafuyu was right._

What seemed to trouble Yuu even more was the fact that Mafuyu had known this days in advance before the article even became published, before anyone knew. His thoughts wandered frantically back to the last conversation shared with his best friend, recalling the fear in his voice and how reluctant he had been to even speak.

The memory pained him deeply, realizing now that Mafuyu held no confidence in him to even share his feelings on the topic. He refused to call back after their last phone call and despite his own attempts, the line to his home had somehow became disconnected. Frustration bit at the back of his mind, they had been friends for years and now of all times Mafuyu had decided to shut him out. Did their years as friends not bring them close enough for his trust? If so, then what had those years meant?

The thoughts conflicted with one another as he rubbed his temples that began throbbing fiercely, unable to keep back a terrible dread that warned him something was amiss here. There was something Mafuyu wasn't telling him.

"Yuu?" Yuu broke away from his thoughts and stared at his fiance who approached him from the side.

"Oh, good morning Rei." He said cheerfully in spite of the situation, forcing a smile upon his pale face. His hands delicately removed the glasses as she sat next to him, giving her a light peck on the cheek as she she smiled and rested her head on his broad shoulder.

"Anything new happening?" She asked sweetly, peering over to the columns and reading.

Yuu quickly flipped the page in order to hide the headline article, fearful to bring his soon-to-be-wife in this troubling matter. "No." he lied nervously, "Sadly, just the usual--stockmarkets rising, deciding on whether to build a new road and gas prices have exceeded last week's." She exhaled softly, slight disappointment detectable in her beautiful eyes that moved up and down the columns.

Rei redirected her eyes towards the large window whose curtain remained drawn, the light rainfall filling the void of silence that came between them as the raindrops hit the glass window. "I'm surprised the rain hasn't stopped." Her voice said softly, "I miss the sun."

"Eventually." Yuu reassured her, listening to the comfort of the steady beating. His eyes caught sight of the camera hanging around her neck and motioned his head, "Going out?"

Rei blinked blankly before realizing her hands gripping her professional camera and she nodded wearily, "I was asked to take pictures of the landscaping further out in the countryside--for a local magazine that was interested."

"You're getting to be quite the photographer." Yuu complemented as he sawher roll her eyes playfully, "Hardly. I'm still inexperienced. I can't even remember to sometimes put the shutter down." They shared a laugh, both leaning into one another as their fingers interlaced with each others.

"And you?" She nudged him softly, "When will I see your name in the newspaper again, Mr. Asou--star editor of the week."

Yuu's cheeks changed slightly crimson as he shook his head modestly, a light chuckle escaping his lips,"I was just doing my job. It was simply a side mention from a very acclaimed author."

"Stop being so hard on yourself. It's because of your research that the author even had a basis for his novel." She encouraged, smiling when she realized his growing embarrassment and kissed him on the cheek, squeezing his hand attentively. She raised herself from the couch and walked over into the kitchen where Yuu had perfect view of her over the kitchen counter that revealed out into the living room.

"Do you want me to make you any breakfast before I leave?" She called out to him.

"No thank you. I need to leave pretty soon as well."

The sound of water running echoed inthe air as Rei began filling a tea kettle, her back facing him. Yuu watched her silently as she moved over to the stove, turning on the gas burner and placing the kettle on top.

His unconditional love for Rei never ceased as each passing day only strengthened it. Her very face brought light into his life and her presence had fulfilled an emptiness inside he was unaware of until now. She made all the difference in the world, without her at his side he saw no sense in living happy ever again.

_Which is why. ._

Yuu found himself drifting back to the news article as the fear enveloped him and the weight of uneasiness fell upon his chest. The thought of losing someone as dear as Mr. Takamine meant to Mafuyu. .Yuu shuddered as his sympathy went out for his friend. A troubled expression remained on his face as he stared at the printed headline.

_Missing. Missing. _The words seemed to haunt him as he stared at that particular word.

_"Yuu. . .he's gone." _

Gone? The headline simply reported him as 'missing.' But reasons to why he had gone missing mercilessly ebbed at Yuu's mind as all the possibly reasons came flooding in at once. He let out a troubled sigh as the headache returned and placed a hand to his forehead. What he knew for a fact, as truth, was that Mr. Takamine didn't voluntarily choose to become missing.

News of celebrities and famous idols suddenly gone 'missing' happened all the time throughout the past--mostly just to escape and live normal lives again or simply deciding that the fame and glory had become too much for them to handle. But no, Mr. Takamine wouldn't decidedly just choose to vanish without telling Mafuyu of anything.

Meaning only that he was truly missing.

"Yuu?" Yuu jumped slightly at hearing Rei's concerned voice and turned to see a frown on her face as she gazed worriedly at him, "What's wrong?"

Yuu exhaled a shaky breath, recovering quickly, and then giving her the same false smile as before, "Sorry Rei. I was just thinking."

Rei's eyes remained intently on him, unconvinced yet accepting his answer hesitantly after a few seconds passing, "Oh." She mumbled quietly and moved from the kitchen, a silver thermos clutched in her hand as steam rose from the opened lid. "Yuu, I'm leaving for the day but I promise to return home early tonight." Yuu sat up from the couch stiffly and walked with her to the door, "Have a nice day." He said quietly as he took her in an embrace.

Rei's arms wrapped around him as she looked up, smiling, "You as well. Don't work too hard." They kissed.

She stepped down the stairs and opened the door, the blaring sound of the rain immediately following as he watched her open her umbrella, waving sweetly at him one last time and then shut the door behind her.

Yuu stood there silently, watching her from the window, hands resting in his pockets until hearing the sound of her car pulling out from the driveway and drive off into the distance. A heavy loneliness lingered in the atmosphere as he noticed how empty the house appeared with only himself. He stood there for a moment until finally retreating back to the living to finish reading.

Approaching the couch the phone suddenly rang loudly. Immediately he rushed over to the small table where the black phone sat upon and picked up the receiver, his head dizzy with anxiety as he answered, awaiting for a response. "Hello? Yuu Asou speaking?"

"Yuu, it's Kei." The lively voice replied.

"Kei." Yuu repeated, slightly disappointed and yet relieved to here from a friend. "I'm glad to here from you."

"As always Yuu I'm happy to hear from you as well." Kei's friendly voice answered back before fading into silence as an uneasiness passed between them. Their lips burned with anticipation, both wanting to speak their minds but clueless on where to begin.

Kei began, "Yuu, did you read the morning paper?" His voice grave and causing their pleasant formalities to drop as worry overcame both of them.

Yuu nodded, "Yes, over and over. I still can't believe it myself."

"It's all over local news. Search parties are looking everywhere for him as we speak but they only know what's in the paper. None of them have reported any new clues whatsoever."

"Nothing?" Yuu's voice slightly dying as his mind raced, he would've at least suspected a lead or two to come up by now.

"Takamine's publishers were the last to hear from him before his trip out. They refused to reveal any information about their client's whereabouts though, due to the bad image they would potray upon themselves. And then of course his editor and assistant, but they accompanied him and now they've disappeared as well." A pause, "I heard Mafuyu was even offered to come, but when I called in last time, he told me he decided not to go. He sounded really upset when I brought it up."

_Mafuyu. _Yuu's fear intensified at hearing the news from Kei. He hardly suspected situations to worsen like this. What was going on?

"I tried getting a hold of Mafuyu all morning," Kei continued, "but I can't reach him at all. I finally decided to telephone the operator but she told me that the home phone line is disconnected."

"That's odd," Yuu murmured, more to himself than Kei.

Sensing his suspicions, Kei added quickly, "It's probably just a cable that short-circuited during the storm." But Kei's attempt to reassure them both came out unconvincing to even him as doubt washed their false hope away.

"But Kei, I just spoke to him a few days ago. He called late a night and told me about Mr. Takamine's disappearance," Yuu said, swallowing down the choking lump of fear that began forming in his throat, "he sounded really upset, almost afraid. We hardly spoke at all during our time on the phone."

"I don't know about this Yuu," Kei's distressed tone replied, "This doesn't sound like our friend Mafuyu at all."

"I know but I can't understand this," Yuu's despair gripped each word, "how can someone like that just go missing? And why? It makes no sense."

"I'm just as lost as you. Mafuyu won't even answer his office line but I keep getting the answering machine. Yuu, it's like he doesn't even want to talk to us."

"I know Kei and I'm sick with worry over him. He sounded so.." Yuu hesitated, wondering whether or not to reveal anymore information about his previous conversation with Mafuyu. Sensing this, Kei pressed the subject, "What Yuu?"

"I can't really say but...he sounded more frightened then he did sad. All the time he kept on mentioning about his sister's safety--as if something were going to happen to them."

"Yuu I'm afraid this is getting more serious.We need to see him." Kei declared in alarm.

"Yes." Yuu agreed wearily, his heart rapidly beating as his hand clutched the phone desperately, hanging onto each word of their conversation.

"Listen Yuu , I'll go down to the newspaper's office today when I can. If I can't reach him then let's plan on going to his house, together. It might be less difficult for him to open up if he sees us both there."

"Tomorrow then." Yuu said and they parted rather quickly, the dial tone piercing his ear as he heard the click of the phone on the other line.

He stared blankly ahead, lost in thought before placing the phone back on its base. Moving slowly, Yuu rested himself down on the couch once again. His head bowed, hands covering his face as the immense worry of his best friend began eating away at him, refusing to subside as the minutes passed endlessly.

_It's all over the news. _

Yuu looked up from his hands, eyes staring at the remote control sitting on the table before him. He refused to even touch the object, fearing for the answer that would confirm his most feared suspicions. Yet he found his trembling hand reaching for the black item and ever so slowly lifting it up to the television screen and pressing the button.

The television flickered alive as he flipped slowly over to the local news channel and his heart dropped.

_"--Junsei Takamine, renowned mystery author, has been reported missing. His publishers last heard from him on September 8th and then he simply ceased contact with them. Whether it was a kidnapping or run away, policemen are reported searching his home and those of his assistant and editor who also have disappeared with him. Recently today, our reporters were able to ask a few questions to one of his publishers who spoke with Mr. Takamine before he went missing."_

The screen filled with the face of a rather large but well dressed businessman who began speaking, _"He told me that he was researching for his next novel--something about folklore and having to do with ancient Shinto rituals. It revolved around a single man who would eventually cross the boundary between the present and past."_

A woman reporter's voice spoke in the background as pictures of Mr. Takamine, his assistant and his editor filled the screen, the number of the police office shown below. _"So far the police have no leads but they remain skeptical on whether or not the vanishing is serious. If you've heard any news or seen any one of the people pictured above please call the number below. As we said there is no---"_

Yuu stared, fixated on the smiling pictures of the author who stared back at him. A chill ran down his spine, the woman's voice fading as he retreated further into his mind. His gut began twisting into painful knots, unable to bear anymore of this unnerving tension that seized him.

Those eyes continued staring.

The eyes, Yuu knew, of a man who was missing. And probably, missing for good

**

* * *

**


	3. Day Two Kei: Bits and Pieces

Kei Amakura's hand remained frozen on the black surface of the pay phone he had just recently placed down on its receiver, struggling to steady his breathing that had become erratic. Adrenaline pumped madly throughout his body, quickening his heartbeat. He listened to the sound of the raindrops beating furiously against the glass phone booth he stood in, shielded for now from the storm's fury that began raging down upon the small city.

Clutching his heavy raincoat against him he stared down at the newspaper he held, only now realizing he had crumbled the front page during his conversation with Yuu, unaware. The black and white photograph of Junsei Takamine's face now appeared indistinguishable due to the many creases and cracks but the eyes remained forever staring up at him.

Kei shuddered before quickly exiting out of the confined space and into the heavily crowded sidewalk where pedestrians shoved hurriedly through. Umbrellas hit voilently against one another as the mob of people struggled to keep dry but to no avail. Kei placed the newspaper over his head and squeezed through, going the opposite direction of the crowd as he moved for his car parked across the street.

After crossing over several puddles, Kei reached the car completely miserable. His denim jeans now clung heavily to his freezing legs as his rain coat's water resistant surface directed the droplets to roll their icy path down his back. Opening the door, Kei eagerly sat his trembling body down on the car seat, closing the door and muting the loud roaring of raindrops that now slid down the windows surrounding him.

With his heart still pounding wildly against his chest, Kei rested his head down on the steering wheel, his hair dripping wet as the useless newspaper now lied on the passenger's seat, ink smearing the now wet pages--Mr. Takamine's face stretching eerily.

Kei breathed deeply, attempting to calm himself from the troubling news his friend Yuu had just shared with him regarding Mafuyu. The drumming sound of raindrops falling on the windows matched those beats of his heart as he felt hot sweat beginning to roll down his back despite the chilling degrees.

_". . .he kept on mentioning about his sister's safety--as if something were going to happen to them."_

A hand reached up from behind quickly and gripped his shoulder that caused Kei to let out a startled gasp as he spun quickly around to see who it belonged to. Upon realizing who it was he let out a trembling sigh of relief as he stared into the face of his youngest niece, the eldest sitting quietly beside her. Both wore a look of grave concern at their uncle's changed attitude from before.

"Uncle Kei is everything all right?" Mio asked hesitantly, her charcoal eyes wide with confusion and slight fear.

Kei scolded himself for acting so dramatically as he forced a smile to his face and allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips, "No Mio, I'm fine there's no need to be concerned."

At his words she nodded quietly, satisfied with his reply, and sat back in her seat. Mayu, however, kept her unconvinced gaze locked onto Kei's face--Kei knowing her to be the most perceptive of her sister. He reluctantly got pulled in an eyelock with her as she tried searching for more answers but finding none simply smiled shyly back and looked to the floor.

Kei brought his face back around to the steering wheel, thankful for Mayu's choice to keep quiet--he didn't feel like explaining this to them now or even worse get them involved in _his_ crisis. An awkward silence passed between the three family members as they all remained secluded in their own deep thoughts, Kei managing to peek a look at the twins in the rear view mirror.

Though their faces appeared identical, they masked such different personalities as Kei grew to find out more each day. He himself had only known of the twins from his sister who he remembered of hearing about her prenancy in a letter from years ago. Because of his usually heavy work schedule, he constantly regretted to tell her that he was always unable to come over and have them meet their 'unknown' uncle at the time.

He watched them grow through the pictures his sister sent him constantly with their alway two pairs of letters addressed to him. Knowledgable with words, he managed to read their personalities through their writing and judging by their real selves sitting behind him, he noticed how close his assumptions came.

Mio, always more spirited and talkative. She always carried with her a unique innocence he never fully comprehended and proved much more bolder and ambitious then her twin counterpart.

Mayu, quiet and more reserved than her outgoing sister. She never spoke real strongly and always felt compassion towards anyone that many who came into contact with her would probably find her as simply naive. But Kei knew despite her timidness she possessed a maturity even he has never encountered in adults.

A slight sadness overcame him as he realized while the silence hung heavy, that though they were family related, they were nothing more but strangers to each other. Only recently had he begun to visit the twins and allow them to stay at his home whenever his sister needed to leave the city that was required with her job.

He finally broke the silence as his icy fingers gripped the keys in his pockets and placed them in the ignition that started the engine. The windshield came on automatically as they rapidly went into a sweeping motion that brushed the small waterfalls from his fogged window.

"Mio, Mayu," He said quietly, getting their attention, "I need to go somewhere--to the local newspaper office not too far from here. It will only take a couple of minutes for me to go in and out, all right?"

Both of them shared a glance with each other before nodding. Reading their look of confusions, Kei answered, "It's for my friend, Yuu? I think I mentioned him awhile ago. We. . ." His voice stopped abruptly upon realizing how he came close to telling them of the situation, he corrected himself quickly, "I just need to get some papers for him and I'll be right out."

He smiled before putting down the emergency brake and driving into the already crowded streets. The long drive proved difficult as he met up with heavy traffic in the streets and three or more accidents that had happened further down the slippery roads. The radio he always kept on low eased his tense self as the music played lively through the small speakers.

He placed his foot gently on the brake upon seeing a large crowd beginning to cross the street and stopped at the intersection to let them pass, just as the music began to fade.

_"Alleui in D minor, composed by Federick Chopin."_A calm voice came from the speakers, _"Later tonight we will be live at one of the biggest classical events of this year where Japan's aspiring composers will play their pieces in the city of Tokyo. Right now, news of the disappearance of the most acclaimed author in the mystery genre, Junsei Takamine has been reported missing---"_

Kei quickly switched the station, his hands beginning to grip the steering wheel as he felt himself being pulled back to the previous conversation he shared with Yuu.

_"---both his assistant and editor have vanished without any trace along with the famous novelist, Mr. Takamine, who was reported---"_

Again he changed the station, his fingers slightly trembling as he pushed the buttons to the radio.

_"--the author was said to have been researching on his next book when suddenly---"_

Kei bit his lip to keep a cry safely behind them, a dizziness overcoming him as he began to realize just how close he was near to the newspaper office, to Mafuyu. He nervously pressed down again, his ears aching as they heard a woman's voice speaking clear with diction and clarity as she gave her own daily report.

_"--Takimine has been missing for nearly a month and news regarding his whereabouts are currently unknown."_

Kei slammed his hand against the power switch, despair written clearly in his features. His shoulders heaved up and down as his breathing became heavy, his eyes stared widely out before him but were able to see nothing as his mind wildly roamed his memories of that morning's phone call.

"I wonder what happened to that author?" Mayu's meek voice spoke through the silence, "I hope he's all right."

Kei slightly turned his head at the eldest twin whose eyes remained fixated on the window beside her, again falling deeply into her thoughtful trance as she once again resumed her silence.

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Mio's voice spoke aloud, "They just can't give up on him so quickly."

Kei sighed, strangely finding himself at ease by Mio's words of comfort as hope spread through him. A weak smile crossed his face as he realized just how deeply important the twins had grown into his life, his heart.

Gradually they began growing accostum to each other's presence and with the more days spent together, the more they began growing comfortable around each other. Kei knew their relationship had grown--at the beginning he could neither get anyone of them to speak to him.

"Uncle Kei," Mio's voice broke the silence, "The light's green."

Kei blinked, indeed the red circle had changed to a fierce green and he pressed on the gas pedal and drove through. The raindrops continued to intensify as they reached their destination, a flash or two illuminating the dark sky, followed by a roaring thunder afterwards. Kei immediately recognized the buildings he passed as well as the street names, nearly there.

The feeling of dread only intensified when he realized that the blinking lights of red and blue emanated from three police cars that had parked themselves in front of the ten story newspaper building ahead. His knuckles grew white from clutching the wheel fiercely as he turned on his signal and drove into the crowded parking lot. People from the streets gathered in front of the scene along with one or two news reporters whose vans were parked closely to the police's.

"What's going on?" Mayu asked curiously as both twins turned to the side of the window.

Kei mumbled incoherant words beneath his breath as he found an empty space and parked quickly, his lungs beginning to sear as he suddenly realized he had been holding his breath the entire time. Pocketing his jingling keys, he managed to wipe the fear from his features and turn around at his two nieces calmly, "All right, I'm going inside. Do _not _leave the car no matter what. I'll be back very soon."

They nodded tensely, able to detect a certain fear in their uncle's eyes but decided to save their questions for another time.

Kei smiled before opening his door and stepping out into the pouring rain. He quickly jogged across the gleaming asphalt, the excited voices of the growing crowd only drowned by the beating of the rain surrounding them all. Kei noticed two officers speaking eagerly with a secretary through the glass doors of the lighted foyer. His eyes averted up to the towering building, seeing the window belonging to Mafuyu's office on the eight floor.

The sight of the very building began causing his gut to twist painfully into knots, making Kei wonder whether the feeling was caused from eating before or something more frightening. . .

Kei froze, suddenly able to see a dark silhouette outline by the lights coming from Mafuyu's office. Even more unnerving was how the shadowy face appeared to be looking directly at him, though he stood too far to even see those eyes--he felt them.

"Mafuyu?" He asked the question aloud, only to realize that the figure had disappeared completely.

Kei shuddered slightly as a chill traveled down his spine, he ran the rest of the way inside. The flourescent lighting blinded him as he gratefully stepped into the heated room, wiping his feet on the rug placed in front although noticing already a number amount of wet tracks on the soaked white tiles.

The two police men at the front desk continued their conversation, the secretary beginning to become even more unnerved and worried as she began playing nervously with her hands. Kei went to the back wall where businessmen grouped together, waiting patiently for the elevators. Their stern eyes met Kei's harshly, noticing how his soaked attire hardly matched that of their own sleek and professional ones, realizing him as a stranger to their working environments.

Kei ignored their glares, his delicate hand brushing through his soft locks of black hair, cold droplets falling from them. He took off his soaked raincoat to reveal his equally wet jeans and brown shirt overlapping a white undershirt. He squeezed into the elevator, pressing the eighth floor and gaining even more stares from the employees.

As the elevator doors opened his eyes widened at the startling scene, his heart dropped. The spacious room of cubicles was filled with roaming police officers who walked up and down the aisles, their eyes carrying heavy suspicion that they directed at everyone. The weight on his chest only intensified when he noticed the corridor leading to the offices had been blocked by yellow caution tape, refusing anyone from entering as an inspector stood guard.

Kei walked himself over to the inspector, wanting for answers and yet not wanting to hear. "Excuse me, my name is Kei Amakura and I'm here to see a friend of mine and his office is down this corridor so if--"

"--all staff writers and editors have been cleared from their officers by warrant." Replied the man abruptly, his cool tone signaling his irritable mood and great detest to make conversation. "Unless you can't read the tape that says, 'do not enter,' this hallway's closed to the public."

"On what grounds?" Kei pressed his luck, seeing the glimmer of annoyance pass through the man's darkening eyes. "Sir, I'm not about to give away that confidential information so unless you want to get arrested I suggest you turn around and leave here at once."

Suddenly a high-pitched beeping emanated from the officer's belt and he swore viciously beneath his breath, reluctantly reaching down for his pager, giving one final warning glare at Kei that spoke "last chance" very clearly. He roughly passed Kei, signaling one of the standing guards to take his place in the meantime of his call.

Taking his opportunity, Kei sprinted forward at the cry of the guards and ripped past the yellow tape with ease and ran down the darkened corridor, the police's footsteps not far behind him. Kei turned at every intersection, twisting through the maze of hallways in hopes of losing his pursuers.

Catching glimpse of a small closet ahead, Kei turned around to make sure none of the guards had him in view. Hearing their approaching footsteps, he reached frantically for the doorknob and stepped inside, shutting the door softly behind him. He pressed his back against the wall, steadying his breathing as he listened to the pounded footsteps stop outside the door.

"Where did he go?" Yelled one of the voices.

"Over here! This way!" The second ordered and their footsteps faded as they went further down the corridor until silence once again fell over the area. Kei breathed with ease, his chest heaving up and down while his mind struggled to process what he had just done. Moving past the mops and brooms cramped in the small space, it became obvious to Kei that he had chosen his hiding place in the janitor's closet.

The door opened slowly, Kei's cautious eyes peering through the slight crack made. Judging the are as clear, he stepped out into the darkness, looking down both directions. He shivered slightly, realizing that all power had been cut from this part of the building--including heat.

Kei moved past the number of doors that stood on each side of him, knowing exactly where Mafuyu's lied. _Mafuyu... _

The familiar white door appeared as he came around a left corner, his footsteps quickening as his hand reached up to grip the brass doorknob, its cool surface somehow sending an unwanted chill down his spine. Taking a quick glance on both sides of him, Kei tried turning the doorknob but finding out that the door had been locked.

Kei struggled fiercely, his knuckles turning white as bitter frustration rose inside him. No, he needed answers!

Realizing his attempt as futile, Kei hit the wall with his fist angrily, the police had locked every door. His forehead pressed against the wall as a piercing headache formed behind his temples, he had come so far and now...

A loud creaking pierced the quiet air and Kei slowly turned his head to see the door opening on its own. Kei's eyes narrowed, remembering how the man at the front had explained to him about all staff writers and editors had been removed for police purposes. Although deciding not to question his luck, Kei moved his hand, lightly pushing the slightly ajar door which opened to reveal a darkened room.

Taking a final gulp of fresh air, Kei collected his nerves and against his better judgment entered into Mafuyu's office.

Author Note: I'm hoping I caught Kei's character well. Kei's so sweet, he's the best male character in the Fatal Frame series! Fixed errors.

* * *


	4. Day Three Miku: All Good Things

Miku Hinasaki sat quietly on the wooden porch of her home, the raindrops falling past the extended rooftop, creating a curtain of water that dripped gently off the edge. Water covered the surrounding ground, forming puddles that reflected the eerie glow from the thick clouds above.

Wind chimes that hung from the porch ceiling swayed gently in the breeze, their mournful echo sounding throughout the lonely silence along with the moaning of the wind.

Miku's slender arms clutched around her bare shivering knees as the showering world remained oblivious to her. Leaves from the dead oak tree that stood off alone in the yard scattered among the soaked grass while flowers drooped from slowly drowning in the forever rain.

Her ghostly visage stared out with hollow eyes at the front gate of her home, leading a path she had last seen her brother take.

Releasing her knees, Miku let out a weary sigh as she rested her trembling hands on the damp wooden boards. Her unhealthy appearance barely expressed the tormenting feelings inside her heart that which each day drained even more bit of life. She had neither eaten nor slept well after her brother had left to go. .away.

"I can't tell you where I'm going Miku. . .I don't even know where I'm going."

A frown appeared over her porcelain face, ordinarily words meant exactly what they said yet Miku knew there lied more underneath their cryptic meaning that came from her older brother. They sounded untrusting. . .meaning to deceive her with false comfort.

Her chestnut eyes directed their gaze upward as the swaying of the dead branches caught her attention from the dead oak. A chill ran down her spine as she stared at their thin branches reaching out into the air, reaching for her.

A low rumble filled with sky as Miku noticed the beating upon the roof intensifying as the heavens unleashed their full rage upon the moist earth. She sat immobile, choosing to remain at this very spot she and her brother stood before his departure.

A deathly ambience had engulfed her world by her brother's absence, her life seeming empty without her guardian and dear friend standing beside her. Never did they go too long without each other, unable to live as they breathed in each other's life. Without the other, existence appeared only like a passing dream, unreal, as she waited to wake up.

Feeling the degrees lowering, Miku reluctantly lifted her numb body from their stiff position, looking back anxiously at the gate only for her hopes to become shattered at seeing no one there.

Days had passed as word from her brother had gone unspoken of, feeding her worry and despair. _Mafuyu._

She stepped into the warmth of her home, carefully slipping off her wet shoes as she locked the door behind her. The silence seemed to intensify now that the raining had become muffled behind the walls of the house, the only evidence of it continuing shown by the windows.

Her cold fingers rubbed against each other, savoring the heat as she proceeded down the lonely corridors of the house.

The moaning of the aged wood ceased abruptly as she stopped before a section of the wall, adorned with dozens of pictures of her once complete family. A sadness displayed in her beautiful eyes as she scanned over each of them, her hand reaching out to touch the glass surface of the picture frame as she identified every face exactly.

The death of both parents had left her and Mafuyu alone in this world, making their dependence on one another even more crucial than before. Their mother especially because she. . .

Miku shut her eyes tightly as the images of her mother's hanging corpse flashed before their blind sight, fighting to banish them from her mind but knowing that incident had forever sealed itself in her memory. Despite her struggle she knew she couldn't forget that day. .how she found her mother. . .

Her eyes opened unwillingly, drawn by an unknown force as they transfixed to the boarded door that once belonged to her parents. Mafuyu had decided to keep them closed for some particular reason, yet occasionally she always caught him simply standing in front of them, just staring.

She rested against the opposite wall, as her thoughts drifted back to her brother and worry once again consumed her weary soul.

Ever since the disappearance of his mentor, Mafuyu had begun to distance himself from everyone close, even her. His eyes never stopped grieving as he the meaning for conversation simply died in him and he succumbed to silence.

The friendly smile he always shared with his sister had become deeply missed by her as now he only wore a frown. The few words he already spoke had disappeared as he went completely quiet, only answering with a simple nod or shake of the head.

Soon, he stopped going to his work and remained secluded in his room, the door always closed. And then those nightmares. . .

Miku shook off her disconcertment as she decided to continue walking aimlessly, wanting to distract her mind in any way but to no avail as the doubts consumed her.

She had remembered awakening in the night, hearing moaning and cries coming from her brother's room. Without hesitancy she ran out of her bedroom and down the hallway to Mafuyu's room where she threw open the door to find him propped up on the bed awake, trembling uncontrollably.

The amount of fear in his eyes had been one she never seen before, helpless and child-like; it scared her.

She froze, realizing her feet had led her in front of her brother's bedroom door. Her eyes fixated themselves on the brass doorknob, her fingertips burning to reach out and touch the cool surface.

A sudden uneasiness swept over her as she glanced down both ends of the corridor, fearful that someone would appear any moment to stop her. Though seeing none she reached out, her hand freezing in midair.

Miku had always respected her brother's privacy and never once dared to invade his room, nor did he. Guilt overcame her as she realized her hand centimeters away from the doorknob, she would never forgive herself.

Miku reluctantly pulled her hand away and turned around to walk down the corridor towards her own room.

A loud moaning then pierced the silence, the rusted hinges slowly moving as Mafuyu's door opened.

Miku whirled around, expecting to see her brother appear from within but only darkness lied inside.

She moved cautiously forward, her heart pounding furiously upon her chest as she peeked inside the creak of the door. A force willed her to push further on the wooden door and at her gently touch the door swung open entirely, slamming loudly on the wall which rattled.

Miku yelped and backed away quickly, her mind racing to try to identify the invisible force that had done this. Yet seeing no one Miku gathered up her courage and hesitantly stepped inside the darkened room.

Miku's eyes wandered nervously around Mafuyu's room, feeling like an intruder in someone's personal sanctuary. What compelled her to enter she couldn't say, only that she felt more pulled in by a persisting voice that whispered into her ear.

A gravity hung in the air as Miku breathed in the usual scent of ink that came from the stack of newspapers that filled her brother's bookcase. His more personal items remained on the small table centered in the middle of the room, Miku noticing photographs of herself and Mafuyu's friends neatly placed side by side.

Her curious eyes centered on his polished oak desk, an antique Mafuyu had always admired greatly, receiving the gift from their father at a young age.

An unknown urge willed her closer as her eyes narrowed on the piles of papers that were placed messily on top. Pens and pencils scattered everywhere along with research books that stacked in high piles, a few left opened to marked pages. She frowned slightly, unaccustomed to her brother's sudden disorder and sloppiness, always knowing he had preferred organization rather than the disarray now seen here. Her hand brushed lightly over the papers stuffed inside open drawers, too afraid to search her brother's possessions, but stopping when reaching the picture frame on the desk.

Grief consumed her as she recognized the elderly man who stood next to a smiling Mafuyu. _Junsei Takamine._ She lifted the picture and examined their faces closely. Always she had known them to revere one another with the utmost respect. To lose him this way, to feel the pain of loss ever since their parents, left Mafuyu utterly devastated. And how she was unable to alleviate some of that pain in her brother's time of need, made her feel even more helpless.

Carefully she moved the picture frame back to its rightful place but accidently grazed a pile of papers that suddenly collapsed due to their unstable foundation. Papers flew furiously in the air before settling down to the ground.

Miku hurriedly placed the picture on the desk and kneeled to the ground to clean up the mess, scolding herself for even coming here in the first place. The rustling of papers soon, however, stopped abruptly as the stack that began forming in her hands was discarded to the ground. Her eyes locked onto the aged news article that she saw lying among the mess, the faded yellow color standing out among the brilliant white of the others.

Again that impulse came where she found her body listening to some unknown force as her hand picked up the cut out piece and began reading.

__

Dead Body Found on Mountain

Late yesterday, a human body with no limbs was found in Himuro Mountain, located in the southern region of the prefecture. The body's hands, feet and head were all torn off. The police is investigating the case as both a murder and accident.

The body has not been identified, but it is believed to be a man around the age of 30. The police is also taking into consideration the fact that a body, mutilated in the same manner, was found in the same location 15 years ago.

The room became considerably uncomfortable as she began feeling claustrophobic, her fears closing in on her, choking her. Her skin prickled as she sensed eyes on the back of her, but whenever she turned around she found herself alone and only more apprehensive. The sound of her own breathing disturbed the silence that now seemed menacing as the shadows swirled about the walls.

The article description not only piqued her curiosity but also frightened her half to death.

What type of project was her brother doing that required him to research this type of news? A glint of light pierced into her eyes, reflected by a paper clip she saw attached at the end of the article. A small note lied underneath, the words scribbled in handwriting she recognized as her brother's.

Mr. Takamine,

Reading this reminded me of the forbidden rituals you keep on referring to for your next book. I thought it would be useful for your research. The victim described above has yet to be identified. The article here came from the Japan Mountain Regional Press. Of course the definite location of where the crime took place is being kept a secret from the public. All that's known is that it happened in the same area as the others.

The sound of her own rapid heartbeat reverberated in her ears as she read the note over again. She began feeling the room becoming considerably cold as goose bumps appeared on her quivering arms. Rubbing them, she stood shakily up from the hard floor, jumping slightly as the wooden boards moaned, a sound more human than ordinary. The ends of her nerves began to tingle as an uneasiness settled in the air, her senses becoming more keenly aware of her surroundings.

Her feet shuffled back, inching ever so slowly towards the door while her eyes darted wildly around the room, certain she had heard breathing other than her own.

Groping for the doorknob, her fingers clasped over the metal surface and she dared to turn her back on the room to open it.

The sudden crash that echoed in the air caused her to let out a yelp as she whirled around in the direction where the sound emanated.

A book lied open in front of the shelf from where it had fallen.

Again that pull. She felt her feet walking unsurely over towards the location, her sixth sense alerting her of some activity occurring, watchful eyes searing into her skin.

Nipping formed on the back of her neck as she craned to read the writing that filled the lines on both pages. Handwriting similar to the note on the article appeared before her, only more frantic and rushed.

I'm not sure what that place is. . in my dreams. As soon as I try to remember the images escape me so easily that I wonder whether I dreamed at all. All I can see clearly is that frightened face _of his. .Mr. Takamine's. He's inside that manor, he's trapped there all alone. _

Miku worries about me constantly, its my fault she's suffering. Last night I found her peeking in on me after the nightmare. She tells me to rest, that I'm working too hard, but I can't let these visions become a reality. If I don't act soon, then something really bad will happen to Mr. Takamine. I have to do something before it's too late. . .

She flipped the page, engrossed in his words as she explored the mind her brother had protected her from, his secrets he tried to hide. The page, as she realized to be the end of the journal, consisted of only a short paragraph in scribbled handwriting, the words barely distinguishable.

I can't stay here any longer. In my vision Mr. Takamine is going to. . . I must leave now. I can't take Miku along because I don't know if I'll be coming back myself. Mr. Takamine, I know you'll never forgive me for going after you, but think of it as repaying you. .for all that you've done for me. Goodbye.

Finishing the last word, her sixth sense took control at last.

Her eyes followed a pathway in the mountain, _trees whipping past at a rapid pace as the dirt path twisted through the wilderness. Soon after, the path broadened as the vegetation became less dense and she found herself staring at a wooden bridge. _

Across from the bridge lied a mansion, partially hidden among the trees that stretched possessively over the aging walls. Stairs led upward to two wooden doors that creaked as they opened to impenetrable darkness and her sight went black.

Until. .

Screaming echoed closely into her ears as suddenly faces of three people appeared before her.

A man screaming as hands reached out for him. .

A woman clutching her neck while calling for help. .

And Mr. Takamine, his frightened eyes staring widely at something he couldn't see.

But there was another, one whose face stood out from all the rest. He choked out a scream as he lied in darkness, ropes bound to both wrists and ankles while the last clasp securely onto his neck. His pleading eyes stared directly at her as the ropes began to quiver from pulling too tightly, threatening to break loose. "Miku!"

Her legs failed her as she fell to her knees, the energy she once had now gone. A cry of dismay broke free from her lips, her fears becoming confirmed. Mafuyu! No!

The ability to breathe became forgotten as she choked down an anguish sob from her throat. Dizziness swept over her vision became glazed with the hot tears that began forming on the brims of her eyes. She needed to find him! She needed to save Mafuyu!

Staggering from the floor she sprinted out of the room, her decision made.

* * *


	5. Day Fifteen Yuu: The Returning Call

_Two weeks later..._

Yuu Asou awoke to an interesting smell as he shifted lazily over on his side. The persistent beating of the rainfall had ceased to a light shower overnight although still refusing to die completely. His eyes opened gradually to the faint lighting that penetrated through his drawn curtains, dimly brightening his shadowed room. A yawn escaped him as he rubbed his tired eyes still glazed with sleep, bringing his left arm forward as he read the time groggily. _7: 00 a.m_.

He regretted leaving the warmth of his bed sheets as he soon stepped into the icy temperatures of the morning air. Quivering hands attempted to create heat by rubbing over his chilled arms. Moving quickly for his closet, Yuu stumbled roughly over a box that lied in the middle of the floor. A grimace took over his expression as pain shot through his lower back, piercing through the fogginess that lingered over him.

Angered eyes looked over their shoulder, staring at his belongings he had yet to put away since moving there. Yuu had constantly reminded himself to set aside more time to finish unpacking. He nearly accomplished the task, his once bare shelves beginning to crowd as the carpeted floor became more visible instead of a narrow path that slithered through the community of boxes.

However, Yuu's frustration proved short-lived, quickly washed away by a sorrow as his eyes met one cardboard box that stood out. The permanent black ink seared into his eyes as he got shakily to his feet, his gaze never leaving the words written on the front.

_Memories: Kei, Mafuyu, Yuu_

The painful details of that morning came plummeting back in his mind, crushing away any hope of happiness for today, tomorrow, and the days to come. The tears he cried so many night before had long since dried, yet their streaks continued to sear his cheeks.

He stared down at the box, two others stacked on top. Earlier on, opening that box and rediscovering lost memories of their shared past would have been pleasant.

But now, Yuu feared the task of finishing with emptying the boxes would never get completed. . .not until he knew Mafuyu was all right.

Fully awake, Yuu turned and finished walking to the far side of his room. Sliding open the closet door, he reached into the darkness for a decent pair of clothes. The chilling air made him look for a warm attire, and he rummaged through the pile until satisfied with a long sleeve shirt and jeans.

Throughout the time he spent dressing himself, Yuu's mind wandered back to the conversation he and Kei shared on the phone two weeks ago. Each day from then on he waited, waited forKei to fulfill his promise of calling him back, hopefully to bear pleasant news rather than to confirm the doubts that had prodded through his mind all two weeks.

He shuddered, pulling his black shirt over his head as he struggled to keep optimistic, a quality that worn with time. _Mafuyu's alright_, he had taught himself to repeat since last night,_ everything's alright._ Yuu frowned, the cold negativity rising within him dramatically that seized his heart. No something's not right here, that other voice taunted at him, Mafuyu wouldn't just shut you out like this, unless something. . .

The chance to finish that thought fortunately came to abrupt stop as a muffled crash emanated from behind his door. Frowning, he hurriedly placed on his slippers and walked into the hallway. That mysterious scent grew stronger as he proceeded down the corridor until reaching the banister that overlooked the living room. "Rei?"

Another crash and he rushed down the flight of stairs to find a light smoke rising from the kitchen. He brought hand up to swipe away the dark air that began to spread. "Rei?" He choked out, a bitter taste forming in his mouth.

"I'm in here."

Yuu squinted his eyes to see, able to vaguely make out his fiancee's small silhouette beneath the thick sheets of smoke. Moving for the kitchen doorway, he became immediately blinded by the developing smoke as he stepped onto the tiled floor. Instinctively he reached out his pale arm, immediately switching off the gas stove, silencing the terrible hissing that pierced his ears.

Covering his mouth, he waved at the air, the smoke dispersing into the living room. As the gas fumes evaporated, he looked over to see Rei who dropped a frying pan in the sink with a loud clatter. The look on her face upon meeting his was that of deep frustration and a faint crimson of embarrassment.

Yuu was only glad that she was alright. "What happened?"

Rei drew breath as she chewed nervously on her bottom lip, retaining a moment to collect herself, "I cooked." She replied flatly.

"I can see that."

Her brows knit with contempt aimed at herself as she placed down the wash rag she held that fell onto the wooden counter. "I thought I could surprise you before you woke up."

Yuu's expression softened, flattered by her attempt. "You did this for me?"

She nodded silently, dabbing at her eyes, on the verge of tears. Stricken, Yuu closed the distance between them, clasping her hands with his, "Rei!"

"I'm sorry," she stifled back a sob, burying her face into his chest, "I've just been so frustrated these past couple of days—with work, my life, and now with this engagment.I can't explain it but-but I don't understand why I just keep messing this up! I'm so sorry Yuu!"

Yuu rested his cheek on her soft hair, embracing her in his strong arms, "It's alright, you can't mess anything up for me." His life had only been empty before, now that he found her, he found happiness.

"But," her tears staining his shirt, "how can I ever be a good wife to you? How do I deserve someone like you? I can't even cook."

Yuu smiled despite her sadness, tightening his embrace as he found himself falling in love with her even more, "I love you anyway. Don't ever let yourself think otherwise. And besides, I don't mind eating take-out every now and then."

A smile crossed her face as she looked up, "We can't go out to eat all the time you know."

Yuu smiled, wiping her tears away and kissing her on the forehead, "We'll manage." Taking a more serious expression, "But listen to me Rei, if you're truly worrying about our marriage, then I will not hesitate to call it off. I don't wish for you to struggle." Though the words broughtsuch pain to his heart, he would do it, because he loved her.

She shook her head, voice firming, "No. No Yuu. It's not that at all. I'm truly happy with Yuu, really. It's just that I'm under so much pressure right now. I guess..I kind of lost it."

Settling down, she looked over at the pile in the sink, heaving a gentle sigh, "I guess I ruined this morning's breakfast, again."

Yuu's eyes traced the burnt food in the pan, "What in the world did you try to make me?"

Her soft laughter sounded like music to Yuu as heard her usual tone reply, "I don't know."

He chuckled, feeling her nestle closer to him as they stood there in each other's arms, content on remaining that way forever. All the worries he previously had, all the sorrow, had simply floated away with her near. The world for him had come to a momentary still of bliss, less frightening than usual as he closed his eyes contentedly.

Reality came rushing back in the sound of ringing.

Yuu tensed, his eyes snapping open as they stared ahead.

The ringing didn't stop.

Yuu shifted uncomfortably, feeling a cold ambience suddenly fall over the room along with his own fears.

Ringing.

"Yuu? It's the phone." Rei said as she frowned looking up at her fiance whose emotion had suddenly changed.

Yuu swallowed difficulty as he nodded slowly, reluctantly releasing her before moving for the table stand next to the stairs. The high-pitched ringing continued stubbornly as he approached the phone. He bit his bottom lip, a part of him wanting to know and the other part too frightened to learn.

"Yuu?" Rei's voice came from across the kitchen counter, "Yuu? Aren't you going to answer?"

Yuu continued staring, mentally willing the phone to cease in its eerie tune but nodded nonetheless.

He needed to know.

His hand reached for the receiver, gripping tightly before lifting the phone to his ear, his breath gone. "Yuu Asou speaking?"

He waited for the other one to respond, the silence confirming who he had already suspected the caller to be.

"Hello Yuu." Came Kei's quiet voice, more as a statement than a friendly greeting.

Yuu peeked a glance to the kitchen where he saw Rei beginning to clean the mess she had made, her back to him. Just to make certain, he turned his back as well, holding a hand over the mouthpiece to conceal the evident fear in his voice.

"Kei, what happened to you?" He whispered softly, "I got worried, it's been two weeks since you last called. What happened?"

"I..I'm sorry Yuu. I had...business to attend to. My publisher didn't allow me any free time. But.. I'm calling you because I couldn't take it any longer."

"That trip you took to Mafuyu's office..was he..there?"

A pause again before he heard a shaky sigh release into the earpiece, "Yuu we better go to his house. I know it's a long drive from here and might take a few hours, butI'm starting to get very worried about this whole thing."

Yuu's disappointment came through in his voice, "I take it you found nothing?"

"Just a few old messages left on his answering machine but other than that his office was left perfectly untouched. I found nothing out of the ordinary. I don't think he's been there for quite some time now."

A chill crept down Yuu's back as he nervously gripped the edge of the stand with his free hand. "Did you check the schedules?Memos? Sign in sheets?"

"I called in everyday, but its been difficult with Takamine gone--the police tap into every conversation I make with the office. I can't help but wonder whether I'm on their top ten suspect list by now."

"The police are there?" Yuu asked incredulously, "What business do the police have with a newspaper company?"

"Where've _you_ been Yuu?" Kei exclaimed, "Takamine is big news, that's all they can talk about day in and day out. The only reason the police are taking a more active role in this now is because they're suspecting foul play."

Yuu's throat tightened, needing to brace himself against the wall as he felt his legs weaken. "...Murder?"

"The news can't get enough of it," Kei said, sounding sickened by the entire ordeal, "Everyday there's been new arrests, suspects, theories, debates..I don't even know if they're still looking for him anymore. All the news channels seem to care about anymore is who has newest updates on the case."

Yuu's hand clutched his forehead, "This can't be happening..."

A final sigh sounded as Kei continued, defeated, "What's more, no one seems to know anything at all. Leads being reported always turn out to be dead ends. The police don't know where else to turn. That's why they've got security so tight at the office, they're thinking some of Takamine's co-workers might know something."

Yuu froze, his lips turning numb as a frightening thought immediately seized his heart, "...I wonder if Mafuyu does."

"What?"

"Think about it Kei," Yuu pressed, "Mafuyu calls me the day before the newspapers even print Takamine's disappearance, and now he doesn't even show up to work anymore."

"Yuu now you're just over exaggerating, he couldn't possibly--"

"He _knows_ something Kei!" Yuu declared rather loudly, pausing when seeing Rei turn towards him before cutting his voice low and beginning again, "Why else do you think the police are swarming around his work place?" He paused, taking a breath, "The police _must_ be searching for him."

"What are you trying to tell me Yuu!" Kei's voice raising, "That Mafuyu is a wanted fugitive?"

"No,but who else to know better than Takamine's assistant? The one person who Takamine saw before leaving on his business trip?"

"Are you saying, that Mafuyu knew all along where Mr. Takamine is?"

"I don't know...but I wouldn't be at allsurprised if he'sat the top of the police's suspect list."

"Do you think they've tracked him down already?"

"Not yet, but I think it's about time we take that trip to his house, don't you? Whatever he knows, he would be more willing to tell us than sitting in a room alone with detectives with a light in his eyes."

"Alright," Kei finally spoke after a long silence, "I'll take a day off from my work here and drive over to come pick you up. Mio and Mayu are back with my sister so I don't have them to worry about...But Yuu, I think it's best to not tell Rei about this, she'll only worry about you."

A pause. His heart pounded as he turned frantically over to see Rei washing the dishes, his body growing cold. She turned around finding his eyes and smiled, his fear melted away as he returned it."I agree with you."

"Very well, I'll meet you at the house by _11: 00. _Be ready Yuu."

"I will, goodbye Kei." Yuu set the phone down on the base, his hands unknowingly shaking as he stared blankly at the wall.

"Yuu? Who was that?"

Jumping slightly at Rei's voice, he turned around, feigning asmile as he whispered quietly, "Nobody," he lied to her for the second time, "Just an old friend."

To avoid any further questioning he immediately excused himself to use the bathroom. Walking away, he silently scolded himself for doing so too quickly, feeling Rei's eyes following him out the door and into the connecting hallway.

Veering left, he proceeded down the corridor still cluttered with boxes before reaching the tiolet room door on the left. Shutting the door behind him, he leaned back, taking in the dense silence of the small room that bore heavily on his ears. Easing his agitated nerves, he stared ahead, looking at his nervous reflection in the mirror above the counter.

Hair disheveled, eyes wide, and face glistening in sweat, Yuu immediately knew he needed to calm down. Forcing himself to take in deep breaths, he straightened his back, finding balance once again on both feet. His mind spun as memories of the past rushed through, images of Mafuyu persistent to make its way in front. He painfully watched, mourning for their now lost happiness.

With things already spinning out of control, it was all he could do but hope that somehow this nightmare would end. _Mafuyu, why are you trying to keep us away? Are you so lost that you can't even speak to me? To Kei?_

Before he had time to form any reasonable explanation, a fervent knocking sounded behind him. "Yuu? Yuu are you in there?"

Opening the door, he noticed Rei's delicate features crease with loving concern. "Yuu," she said timidly, "You left so quickly, I became worried."

Feeling remorse, he smiled reassuringly at her, "No it's alright," though unable to succeed in masking the doubt from his shaky voice, "...everything's alright."

And thinking on his upcoming visit to Mafuyu's that afternoon, he prayed that everything would be.

_Author Note: Fixed errors and added to Yuu and Kei's conversation and other places._


	6. Day Fifteen Kei&Yuu: The Visit

Kei Amakura and Yuu Asuo stood at the gates of the Hinasaki estate, each of them clutching hold to their heavy raincoats. Above them, black clouds unleashed an endless downpour that deceived the weather forecast for a light drizzle.

_Bad omen,_ came as the only thought impeding into Yuu's mind.

He turned a quick glance over to Kei, whose determined expression became shadowed as the spreading darkness began swallowing what little trace of light remained. The earth seemed cast into a pitch black night, going against the time of day as thunder began rumbling in the distance.

The two wooden gates stared back at them through the blackness like two imposing guards, bent on keeping anyone from entering. A forbidding presence emanated from their gleaming surfaces, as though warning the two friends to pull back from what now seemed as a dangerous endeavor. To further the doors' claim, a harsh wind suddenly came rushing up against them, whipping raindrops that pierced into their numb faces.

Illuminated by the lightening, was a nameplate on the wooden fence that bordered the perimeter of the land, black characters neatly spelling out **Hinasaki** in a vertical row.

"I feel like we're trespassing somehow," Yuu finally whispered, the doubt wavering in each of his words.

Kei blinked off the raindrops from his eyelashes, "Mafuyu's our friend," he spoke withmore assurance, "Besides...it's the only choice we have left now."

Yuu nodded silently although unable to shake the unnerving feeling that seemed to strengthen with the passing seconds.

After standing for what seemed like an eternity, Kei decided to make the first move. Stepping forward, he placed a hand on the gate that moved open at his touch, unlocked. Both of them froze as they listened to the creaking hinges of the gate slowly pull back to reveal inside.

Neither one of them dared to speak as they stared out at the darkened grounds that looked deserted. Yuu felt his breath stop in his throat as he watched Kei hesitantly step inside, with him following close behind.

Their careful footsteps settled into the moistened earth with a wet slosh, each step taken feeling more difficult than the last as they sunk deep into thick mud. Yuu's chest tightened painfully, an invisible weight pressing upon him that caused his body to become almost sluggish in its movement. However, despite his misgivings about the place, he proceeded on.

The quiet home stood eerily against a landscape of thick underbrush, its lawn of dead grass and flowers neglected for some time now. It was only when Yuu walked closer that he realized there were no lights shining through the darkened windows. _The place looks like it's been abandoned, could this be the right address?_

Just then, a deafening explosion came ripping through the quiet as the gate behind them slammed shut. A startled gasp escaped both mens' lips as they spun around, frightened. But only the wind howled back, rustling the tall weeds beneath them. Hesitantly, they returned their attention back to the old Hinasaki house.

They stepped onto the porch, a single lamp overhead coming to life as they came under the protection of the roof. Kei hastily attempted to dry himself, pulling off his soaked raincoat before approaching the door. The scent of damp wood overpowered that of rotting plants that stood in pots which decorated the small deck.

Yuu looked over to Kei for reassurance, but saw that his eyes only reflected the same despair he began feeling. Noticing Yuu's disheartened features, Kei managed to send him a weak smile. Raising a finger, he pressed down on the doorbell.

A loud buzzing sounded and they held their breaths, listening for even the faintest noise of movement coming from behind the door. Yuu felt his gut twisting painfully at the suspense from waiting, wondering about Mafuyu's reaction when he saw them. _Fear? Joy? Relief?... Anger?_

His eyes shifted to the window nearby, seeing the curtains from within shift rather suddenly–like someone who was watching pulled back at the last minute.

The buzzing that exploded in the deadened silence began again, Kei leaving his finger pressed on the button a while longer.

They waited, but still no one came.

"Maybe they're asleep." Yuu presumed, "What if they can't hear us?"

Taking a different approach, Kei began pounding his fist against the hard surface, "Mafuyu!" he called out loudly, "Mafuyu are you in there? It's Kei and Yuu...Hello?"

Again, nothing.

He tried the door, jiggling the brass knob violently but the door remained securely locked.

Frustrated, Kei breathed out a bitter sigh as he abandoned his futile attempt and folded his arms in to conserve more body heat. Yuu's feet shuffled over the creaking boards as he leaned to peek inside the small window. Past the sheer curtains, he made out the small hallway leading further into the simple home of tatami-matted floors and plain walls. But no Mafuyu, or Miku, or any sign that someone was left inside.

"What if we got here too late? What if the authorities already came and took them away?"

Kei considered this, but shortly after pondering shook his head, choosing to remain optimistic,"They probably just went out for awhile. They'll be home soon."

But as they waited there, the minutes slowly dragging by, that possibility began seeming less likely. Yuu's legs ached from standing, while shivering against the frigid temperature as his breath came out visibly before him. Clutching his jacket closer against his numb skin, Yuu forced his attention to something other than his own discomfort.

Kei had remained silent the entire time, staring intently at the door, chewing his bottom lip nervously. The only movement came during the occasional glances he made at his watch from time to time. Yuu stole a glance at his own watch, _3:57, _nearly two hours since arriving there. The constant pattering of rainfall had by then lightened in its pace, a few drops trickling through the leaks in the roof above them.

"Where can they be?" Kei finally asked aloud, exasperation clear in his tone.

Yuu took another long glance through the window, his warm breath hitting the glass surface that blurred.

"He can't be at the office, I just called there this morning."

Wiping the steam off with a hand, Yuu looked again.

"I don't know anywhere else he'd be..."

The shadows had completely engulfed the interior by now, one of them blocking him from seeing further in. Yuu blinked.

And the shadow directly in front of his eyes suddenly raced out of view. Yuu stifled a gasp as he retreated his eyes hurriedly away, tension gripping at his chest that swelled up and down. _The shadow moved. . .? But, I thought no one was in there._

"Yuu."

Yuu looked up, immediately noticing the changed expression on Kei's face and seeing the unknown emotion in his widening eyes. "Kei? What is it?" Stricken by the sudden paleness of Kei's skin that the porch lamp illuminated.

"The door it's.." Yuu's eyes traveled downward to Kei's hand that gripped onto the metal knob, turning it at an angle. A click shattered the silence and the door opened wide. "I..I don't understand." Kei's voice awestruck, "Just awhile ago, I could've sworn it was locked..." His words trailed off as the two looked in; the long and narrow strip of hallway staring back at them.

"Hello?" Kei called out.

No response.

Both friends looked at each other uncertainly, suspicion rising on how the door unlocked itself. Then, with breaths held, they entered into the Hinasaki home together.

-8-

The simple _genkan _appeared ordinary enough as Kei and Yuu discarded their shoes nearby a shoe rack full of sandals and slippers. The hanging lamp overhead cast its dim lighting upon the small entryway, spreading faintly outwards before disappearing into the edges of darkness.

Pulling his coat off, Yuu welcomed the warmth that the home had still preserved even though the gas heater seemed to be off. Kei stepped onto the darkened floor of the house, his footsteps muffled from wearing only his socks.

Following slowly behind, Yuu watched fearfully as the shadows took on sinister forms of his imagination. The fact that the place had pertained its orderliness seemed to only put the house off balance--regarding the crisis that had continued for that past weeks. Yuu had nearly expected to find the inside in disarray and wrecked yet strangely it appeared well kept. _Like nothing at all ever happened, like life seemed to continue on normally...how I wish... _The narrow passage opened up into the living room that had become concealed in the gloom.

Kei reached a hand to the wall, fumbling for the light switches. One by one the paper lampshades on each of the bare walls came ablaze, casting a warm glow that lit the vast living space. Yuu stepped through the doorway, onto the tatami matting, admiring the quality design of the place.

A vermilion red oriental rug of lavish geometric art laid in the center of the room. Upon it stood a low-level coffee table, and on top of that a crimson bowl of porcelain filled with jade pebbles. Four _zabuton _floor cushions were placed on each of its sides. In the far right corner stood a mahogany television stand with a watercolor painting above. Shoji screen doors with a black frame separated the small kitchen on the right. A recessed alcove took up nearly the entire left side of the room, leaving only room enough for a small corridor that led further into the house. A large scroll of a Zen retreat decorated the inside of the recess wall, along with an assortment of scented candles, and minature Buddha statues all aligned neatly.

Yuu moved to the back wall where a glass display cabinet stood, its see-through doors protecting the fragile porcelain figurines of dragons and samurai warriors. Being a collector of antiques, Yuu felt at home among the strange relics; however, he resisted the urge to take them out for closer inspection, knowing it wasn't his place to do so.

Kei walked over to a two story chest with calligraphy design, careful to avoid knocking over an orchid plant on the floor next to it. "I never knew Mafuyu to be the luxurious type." His hand picked up a picture frame of Mafuyu who stared solemnly back at him.

"He's not," Yuu said as he lifted himself back to his feet, "but Mafuyu had told me that his father took a career in archeology, and they bring in good money."

"Doesn't he live here alone with his sister now?" Kei asked, setting the picture back down.

"Yes, after the death of their mother, they're the only family they have left now."

Kei frowned, "Did," he paused, "did Mafuyu ever mention...how his mother happened to pass away?"

Yuu shook his head, "He didn't say." He quietly whispered, feeling a sadness invoke its way to his grieving heart as he realized just how much in the dark Mafuyu had kept them from his personal life. _Even as his friend, I know so little about him. About his childhood, his likes and dislikes, who his parents were, his sister, and now. . ._

"Yuu?"

Startled, Yuu looked up to see Kei now standing before him, his face etched with concern. Yuu blushed, "I'm sorry," unable to mask the hurt he felt, "I guess.. I'm just worried about..."

Kei placed a comforting hand to his shoulder, able to read his friend's distress, feeling it himself, "I know," speaking with the same depression laced into his voice. "But let's try to figure this out together. Have faith Yuu, Mafuyu wouldn't just push us away without a good reason. We've come too far for that."

Drawing breath, Yuu nodded in agreement, knowing as an editor and author that one needed all the evidence before writing a solid conclusion. "Where should we start?"

_-8-_

_Author Note: _And thus the search for the truth begins. The next chapter is a continuation because I realized if I posted it up as well, it would be far too long. Describing the traditional Japanese home required for me to research quite a lot, and I found it to be rather interesting to say the least. I know many of readers do not find Fatal Frame 1 interesting but if you stay with this story, further on Fatal Frame 2 and 3 are soon to come.


	7. Day Fifteen Kei: Disconnecting Lines

_Author Note:_ A full apology to readers who were waiting for an update. After a two month long wait though, I'm back writing. Thank you for your reviews, they inspired me through my writer's block, without them I don't know where I would've been. Enjoy the next chapter and thanks for your patience with me.

_-8-_

"I thought I saw a phone in the kitchen, maybe there's some messages left on it..."

-8-

The clutter Kei found was not one unusual for the traditional Japanese kitchen. Piled upon the nearly unseeable wooden counter were bronze canisters for all the essential cooking ingredients, arranged neatly in row by size. Plastic bowls stood along with ceramic mugs left to dry nearby a sink full of dirty dishes. A few more scented candles scattered the top counter in colorful array. A vase of wilting irises added as a small decor to the mess, its faint sweet essence drifting.

Hanging from hooks underneath high kitchen cabinets dangled pots, pans, ladles, and a tea kettle which gleamed from being recently cleaned.

Stepping in, Kei noticed the white refrigerator to his left covered with small notes along with a calender marked in red ink. Immediately he took interest and scanned over them, but became disappointed when he saw only memos in both Mafuyu's and Miku's handwriting–addressed to each other. Allowing a faint smile to appear, Kei read one pink note with hearts sketched in black ink that adorned the edges.

I've gone out on errands for the day. I'll be back soon though. Don't work so hard today Mafuyu or you'll wear yourself out! With lots of love, Miku

Posted beside on a scrap of paper came his reply. _Okay I won't. But I don't like you slaving over the housework either. I'll pick up some dinner on my way home. You deserve a rest from all that cooking. My treat. Your brother, Mafuyu _

A small table that seated four stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by the counter-lined walls. Envelopes of different shapes lay littered at the end. Kei moved eagerly for the stack which had lopsided, spreading them over the peach tablecloth to see at a better view. Catalogs and newspapers interspersed with bills and notices long outdated. Looking closely, Kei saw a few of his own letters in the mix. A thin layer of dust had now dulled their once pearly-white surfaces, telling of their neglect by the one whom they were addressed to.

Beneath them, the crumpled corners of loose papers protruded out from the pile–partially hidden under envelopes of faded yellow. Tentatively, Kei lifted a thin stack of white sheets slightly crinkled and lying face down. Pulling them out, he turned them over to see the bolded titles centered at the top of each paper. His breath froze.

Employee Warning Notice

Disciplinary Warning Notice Employee

Employee Probation Form

Notice to Employee of Suspension W/O Pay

Unaware of his hand which grappled for the back end of a chair, Kei quickly seated himself down before collapsing due to the shock. "What?"

Knots formed in the core of his gut, twisting into nausea as he felt the air rush from his lungs. Several copies of the same notices numbered appeared as he slowly discarded them one by one onto the table. Utter disbelief plainly showed through pupils that widened with each notice read. Kei desperately flipped through the series of warnings, each more severe than before. Skimming over the first few lines, Kei's eyes sought out each reason for Mafuyu's sudden misconduct.

Absenteeism/working on Personal Matters/ unsatisfactory work quality

The shifting of papers ceased instantly as Kei's fingers gripped the edges of the last sheet, his heart hammering as he stared at the color pink.

Notice Of Termination–Mafuyu Hinasaki

Kei blinked, feeling his sight splitting under the pressure of a new stress building behind his eyes. Wearily they looked down for rest but saw only the scribbled signature of the supervisor's, confirming the report.

"Mafuyu's...?"

---Mafuyu was fired?

The rhetorical question repeated in a loop through Kei's mind as he sat there, stupefied by the discovery. Despite how many times Kei forcibly made himself read the words again, his mind simply refused to bend at the impossibility. Precious memories of Mafuyu came flooding back from long forgotten times, slowly filling him with an untold anger. Gritting his teeth, Kei hastily set the paper face down. His palm remained pressed over it, as though the effort was to retain the very doubts within which began threatening to stain the good image he had of his best friend.

Mafuyu never answered my calls at the office...was that because he was already gone from his job?

The evidence fit, yet again Kei found himself unwilling to accept this reality.

Shallow breaths disturbed the silence. The minutes spent with his pain-filled gaze wandering aimlessly, wanting for distraction from his quarreling thoughts.

Kei's eyes returned to the pile before him, passing blankly over addresses and names, all of which held no importance to his cause.

All but one.

The feathery and uneven edge of paper brushed delicately underneath his moving fingertips which froze them in their search–the end of an envelope that he noticed as the only one open.

"Takamine." The words escaping in a quick exhale while his fingers fumbled anxiously to pull out the letter inside. The envelope fell, leaving his hands to balance the fine paper folded into three. Hesitancy kept Kei from opening the business letter, his gaze fixating ever so closely upon the cream colored surface of cotton fiber grades. Unbeknownst to him was the reason for his sudden and meaningless concentration which only puzzled him further into his fears. Yet ever so slowly, Kei proceeded, unaware of his fingers which began to tremble violently. The hammering of his own heart heated his nerves that itched with trepidation.

A light stinging crossed over his fingertip briefly, he paused to glance down. A drop of blood formed over the tiny split on his skin where he received the paper cut. A slight frown took hold of his lips as he sucked the blood from his throbbing finger before soon forgetting the pain altogether. The terrible weight Kei felt mounting onto his chest moved to release in a shaky breath but caught in his throat as the words of Takamine soon stood in front of him. Heart racing, he read.

Dear Mafuyu,

While my undertaking to find a new subject of interest for my next novel has been in vain, I am pleased to say that the fresh air of the countryside has done wonders to alleviate the stress. In fact, I'm pleased to say the visit has done me more help than I could have ever hoped for. Just recently, I picked up an interesting fact told to me by a close friend, dealing with the strange legends which surround the area. I admit at first I was put off completely by the topic discussed, for such superstitious beliefs I perceive as petty nonsense. To put bluntly, I am a non-believer of such tall tale silliness. You know this of me to be true.

Yet despite my own views, I found that throughout my years, as a writer, people seem to regard that topic with a peculiar fondness. And while I do not see the paranormal as something to pique my interest, I do enjoy history. This was exactly the case when my friend shared with me the shadowed past of the land. Though his story lacked specific detail and factual accuracy, I felt myself inspired by the tale.

So, after much deliberation with myself, I have brought it upon me to investigate into this mysterious world of folklore and myths. After I told my friend of this, though, he seemed less than pleased about my new project. When he agreed to help me, I thought I caught in his words a faint reluctance. But his offer to assist me were genuine nonetheless. But I digress.

My friend has informed me of certain sources that might be of use to my research. I can hardly grasp the excitement I feel of finding a new idea for my next story. While I do not know if it is certain yet, I have much confidence in the fact that I will be able to write again.

Which brings me to say, unfortunately, that I will not be returning to the office on the date expected of me. I will remain here for the remainder of the month to try and learn more about these legends. I regret that you are not here with me Mafuyu. It always feels lonely without your presence nearby me. What with this author growing old and decrepit, I do enjoy the youthful vitality you seem to bring to my life.

I will inform you of my progress from time to time. I expect to return by the end of the month or the beginning of the next. Pray that this is the break that will end my year long writer's block!

Yours truly,  
Mr. Takamine

The narrative voice of Kei's own died in his mind as thoughts spun in every direction. The irritating heat of frustration lingered in his body as the tension eased from his muscles, leaving a painful emptiness in their wake. Other than the fact that the tone lacked the formality of an established author, the letter presented no new information which Kei had not already heard before. The pressure from the previous build of apprehension lifted, soon to be replaced with the more heavy weight of fatigue and depression.

Propping his elbow, Kei reexamined the letter in hopes of finding any hint to the cause of how these unfortunate events came to happen. Before, life had seemed so carefree and simple, with never a cause for distress, and so became easily taken for granted. Yet what crime had he done that called for such a punishment as to lose his own best friend?

_—No._ Kei immediately lifted his head from contemplation, shaking the question away from the recesses of his mind._ Never. He would never just leave. Not without some reasonable explanation...but what?_

Kei immediately lifted his head from contemplation, shaking the question away from the recesses of his mind. 

Kei looked down, noticing the golden ink words embroidered at the top of the letter in perfect cursive. **_From the desktop of Junsei Takamine. July 28th 1989._**

However, his vainful attempts to relieve himself of his fears only made the truth return more frightening than ever. The possibility of Mafuyu disappearing or worse, weakened him into a state of numbness, rendering his body immobile from the pain. Kei closed his eyes, concentrating away from the idea, unable to bear knowing of the sadness of losing someone so close.

"No, not Mafuyu..." His words unknowingly drifted softly from his lips, "that day we..."

Slowly his surroundings faded, washed away by a whiteness which brought the warmth of a autumn air and scent of crisp leaves ripening to fall. A cool breeze disturbed his state of consciousness, swirling around brown leaves playfully on the cement ground. A bell tolled in the far distance. The sound of footsteps echoed far off, drawing closer as well as the voices that accompanied them.

Their faces began taking on familiarity, the fog of forgetfulness lifting away from the images of the past. Kei sat motionless, waiting to remember.

Suddenly a high-pitch ringing pierced sharply through the silence, cutting off the memory Kei beheld through his eyes. The present came whirling back into focus, as Kei started from his seat.

The sharp peals of ringing made him more frantic, his wide eyes searching for the source of the awful shrill noise. Yet after the third ring, he managed to blink himself out of panicked confusion, his senses becoming more aware to finally recognize the sound.

The phone.

Regaining himself, Kei slowly headed towards the ringing's direction. Cautious steps went around the table as Kei walked to the counter, each ring invoking an untold apprehension in him. He went against a four-burner gas stove. A pot remained covering one of the burners–as though someone who planned to cook suddenly decided not to...or left unexpectedly.

A microwave with a basket of aging fruit on top stood close next to a rice cooker. Kitchen appliances appeared in new and perfect condition, clean and unused.

A blinking red light caught Kei's attention among the litter of newspapers that messily covered the counter. Kei moved them aside with a sweep of his arm, sending news pages falling to the tiled floor to reveal the corded speakerphone at the very back.

Catching his breath, Kei paused as the eighth ring ensued throughout the small room. He stood, listening, well aware the caller was trying to reach the residents of the house. Picking up the phone meant exposing himself and Yuu. Noting the answering machine nearby the phone, Kei waited. He counted the ringing, silently urging for the end of the terrible melody that sounded so close to a high-pitched squeals of a person.

Ten rings..eleven..twelve..thirteen..fourteen..fifteen..stop..stop..

They wouldn't stop but only continued on, relentless for an answer.

The horrible feeling that gripped Kei earlier came rushing back to him. Heated adrenaline coursed through his blood pumped by each quick heartbeat. No matter how hard Kei struggled against childish worries that came to surface in his mind, he couldn't help but feel the caller knew that someone was there.

Swallowing with difficulty, Kei reached his sweaty palm to clutch the receiver firmly. Feeling his fingers trembling slightly, he hesitated to hear three more rings before pulling the phone up to answer.

Immediately his breath lodged in his throat; the sudden awareness of someone standing in the corner of the room freezing his muscles cold. The tremendous surge of fear traveled up along his spine, frantic as those of icy fingertips tapping quickly upward by a hand. _Someone's_ hand...

Kei turned around just as the feeling vanished completely and normality returned to the room. The air felt warmer, and soon Kei lost completely the feeling of the frigid touch that had so recently engulfed his body. Perspiration ran down his back as Kei's knuckle went white from tightly gripping the phone that had gone silent. Keeping one eye to its corner, Kei looked to see the red light flashing, indicating unheard messages. Cautiously, he peered over his shoulder for reassurance of his security before moving his hand away from the phone to press the replay button.

A long and droning beep cut through the air.

"Mafuyu this is Mr. Takamine... Great news. I will be leaving on the business trip to start my next novel very soon. Both my assistant Tomeo and editor Koji will be accompanying me on this expedition. Although it is rare of me to ask an employee, for you I will make the exception. I am most eager to have you come with me this time. I know by your excellent work that you truly have a gift and will become a great novelist...Please reply back as soon as you can."

Beep.

"This is Koji Ogata. I'm just calling to confirm the call I received from you last week. While I can't get a hold of much information regarding the mansion, I'm highly positive that the place has been abandoned for quite awhile. (Paper shuffling) While there have been disappearances around the area, I wouldn't get too upset about them. Seeing as how forests cover the mountains, the people wandering probably just lost their way and met their fate in the woods. The murders are one to raise suspicions although many believe it to be the doings of an escaped convict who hid there. (Chair squeaking as Koji sighs) Being an editor of a horror magazine, I must admit this mansion doesn't seem any different from the others I've investigated before. Looks to me just like another disappointment. But Takamine seems adamant on taking a trip there. Call me if you need any more information."

Beep.

"Mafuyu I'm truly sorry to hear that you cannot come with me this time. While this is a lost opportunity, I do not think badly of you for your decision. Ah well, perhaps next time then? I'll be leaving on the 9:30 train tomorrow morning at platform 7. You may meet me if you'd like. I depart. If not, then I will see you after my business trip. Take care."

Beep.

"...Mafuyu I was a bit concerned by your behavior yesterday morning. I'm calling to tell you that I don't want you to worry about me. Nothing bad will happen... I learned from Koji that you were quite disturbed about the history of the mansion. And I agree, the nature of the rituals practiced there are rather appalling. (Chuckles) But think of how beneficial it will be for me when I get back to write my horror novel...So please don't fret over just a dream you had. I'll call you occasionally to keep you updated."

Beep.

"Mafuyu, this is the senior editor of the newspaper. I'm calling because I've just received several more complaints from your editor about your absences from work. According to your records you've missed more than thirty days at the office and have done no stories for the past four issues. From what your file says, you've already been warned twice by phone but have never returned any of the calls, given warning notices and now a suspension?! Now Mafuyu, I've been very patient with you for the past two months. You are one of our most valuable writers here on the paper and have shown nothing but hard work and commitment the past years. But I can't bend the rules for you anymore. What I highly recommend is that you return to your office and duties. It would be a shame if I have to release such a talented journalist from our newspaper. But I am capable to do so if you don't assume your responsibilities. This is your final warning."

Beep.

"Mafuyu, it's Yuu...are you there? (Pause) Hm...well I guess I didn't catch you so I'll try again later... Are you okay? I'm worried... Please, let me know... Bye."

Beep.

Awful static emanated from the speaker as Kei strained to hear the voice that followed.

"...(static)...(footsteps)...(static)...Help me..(ragged and heavy breathing)...ropes..."

Beeeeeeep.

The red light flickered once before going out completely. Kei stood listening to his own shallow breathing as the silence intensified around him. Despair clung to him, a thousand more questions overwhelming him. _But that last message..._

Gingerly he pressed his finger on the repeat button to listen once more.


End file.
